Episode 35: You Give ‘Em Israeli Eyes
Microphone talk * Sound engineers, roadies and technicians. ** In Minneapolis, the house sound guy threw a fit because they hadn’t zeroed-out the soundboard. *** "This is something you could do yourself. It’s something you could have a cat to do.” -JR *** “Is that like not cleaning off his dead rubber girl?” -MM * 15:00- John was on a panel on groupies in rock ’n roll. ** He was the only man, the only musician. *** The only man on the vagyna. ** He becomes fast friends with a lady on the program who had formerly been a groupie. *** “You are pre-qualified, madame.” -MM *** “These other women up here, with their special underwear, with their mean stycks, they’re not gonna take the fun out of this for me.” -JR **** “Baby, you don’t have to be 20 years younger. I think we've a special connection right now. You wanna do it just right here on the table?” -JR ** Asked of John, by the hostile audience plants: “How do you feel about mind-raping the youth of America?" *** “I don’t feel like I’m mind-raping anybody. Well, maybe mind-raping a few people, but c’mon. Who doesn’t?” -JR **** “I would love to close this thread as soon as possible.” -MM ** 21:40- Thing about feminism is… * 30:40- Merlin and John are more of the camp that thinks that people of other races should be sent back to their countries where they came from. ** Liberia, it’s right in the name. “Libe” which is Latin for "fun times." -JR *** “You have to send women back to the one with ‘y’ in the name.” MM *** “Well I think if women just kind of understood that they can’t have it all, and part of not having it all is…” -JR **** “And you should stop complaining because your shrill high-pitched voices (Merlin bell) are keeping people from being able to think. Daddy needs time to think in quiet.” -JR * 33:00- On getting gifts from fans, as band: ** You gift them. ** “I just got a bunch of cookies that all look like me, except they have big gingerbread penises on them.” -JR * More mentions of John’s Tinkerbell poster. (Someone please find the relevant episode). ** “Don’t touch it! Don’t look at it!” -JR ** “I’ll know if you looked at it.” -MM * Artist pricing. ** “That is not a gift, that is a grift.” -MM * 48:00- Gifts from fans, continued: ** "You have to look into the eyes of someone who gives you food. It’s like the way the Israeli’s handle airport security.” -JR * ~50:00- TSA to John: “We’re not in the customer service business." ** He resisted giving a long lecture. *** “People of America!” -JR ** “No, I’m serious. If my dad was alive…” -JR ** “The plane is still connected to the building, but this door could not be more shut. There are none more shut.” -Gate agent. *** “You wanna borrow the phone and call your daaaad?” -MM ** “GOD. Is it a training day!?” -JR, to the TSA agents ** “These people could not get jobs at a mall.” -JR ** 54:10 John Roderick CIA rant. * There’s a part of Merlin that’s Japanese, according to John * Send me the thing you’re proudest of you’ve done, not your whole blog. ** "If it’s a hair doll, just give them your home address.” -MM * Globe discussion * “Can you get it on a lazy susan, no offense?” -MM